Goliath
by Might is Right
Summary: David Goliath is the founder of the guild system used throughout the world today. But it would never have worked if he didn't test it on some very special people. The year is 0 and he has just changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a side project of mine, I have no idea where this will go. This idea originally sprung while I was walking through school today. I have my own Fairy Tail world going through my head and I have an entire timeline of the magical world stored away with historical events, folk tales, magical science and other things. So, I decided to elaborate on the PAST of this world. If any of you have read my other FT stories like Silence Uprising and Saint Parallel then you know that I am a writer of series. This doesn't have anything to do with it. **

**The Story of Silence (which is what I call the collection of 4 stories I am writing, 4****th**** not yet released) is after the current events of Fairy Tail. This story, will go back to the WWWAAAAYYYY beginning of time. Literally, year 0. Like I said, I have no idea where this will go. It will mostly be inspiration based and im open for any suggestions you have. Canon characters do appear and some OCs I created also appear as well. Sometimes, I drop hints at what will be happening in future stories as well so be on the look out for those too.**

"Magic is little more than imagination. It takes imagination to create such a thing as magic. Follow your dreams and you will go far. Follow the teachings of the old days and fall terribly. These are the words of Kiliman." – inscription on David Goliath's tombstone.

_**The Earthland has existed for several centuries, civilization rising and falling. In the current world, 5 major continents exist. The history of the people on each of these continents extends back to the time of the black sun. However, more recently, something new has been discovered. Magic. The history of magic has only been recorded until the year X818. However, it all started in the year 0. The current system in which magic works, is all thanks to a man named David Goliath. He would eventually grow up to become the guild master of the first guild in history. Goliath.**_

**Year 0, Killiman's School of Young Mages.**

"No you fool! Add the crystal here!"

"Agh, did you see the battle yesterday? Some massive carnage."

"I cant see! AHHAHAHHH!"

"Idiot! Come over here so I can wash your eyes out!"

"Why cant any of you be like Mavis! Shes perfect at everything!"

The harsh voice of Lord Kiliman snapped David into reality. He was sitting at his desk, reading the battle reports from last night. Every student was required to keep a battle record with him at all times. It was updated weekly and had every single recent battle the armies of King Vinny and Viceroy Norman had fought against each other. The students really care for the political facts, just the amount of soldiers killed and the types of cannons used. It was a weekly ritual to bet on the person who won the next battle. David sighed and closed the faded leather cover of the battle reports and stuffed it into his desk. It was just another day at Lord Kiliman's school for hopelessly lost idiots. Magic was a fairly new thing and had only been discovered a few years back. David wondered…

"Goliath, please recite the records of the Battle of Demin last week. By memory." Lord Kiliman added at the end, smiling a bit.

Lord Kiliman. The classic teacher. He was a harsh instructor and was an incredibly famous mage. His task was no easy one. The Battle of Demin had been an incredibly long battle spanning almost 6 months. However, David was no ordinary kid at the school. He stood up confidently and recited the statistics he had memorized.

"King Vinny: deaths, 40,000. Wounded, none. Captured 3. Cannons used: Mark VII twin burst cannons with dual thrust barrels. Viceroy Norman: deaths 34,000. Wounded, 8,000. Captured, none. Cannons used: Fire-Twist Axel Crusher cannons and XinTe Rapiburst assault cannons. Is that good enough?" David said coolly as he sat down.

Lord Kiliman nodded in approval. He was his best student, under Mavis Vermillion of course. She was perfect at everything. Reciting, spells, physical activity and overall she was beautiful. David felt sweat drop down his back and did a quick sweep of the classroom. It was built like an auditorium with rows of seats rising up from the ground. Lord Kiliman gave lectures at the front. His eyes passed over everyone in the room but stopped as his eyes fell on Mavis. He could feel his face getting red. He could already feel his face getting red after recalling an awkward incident only a week back…

**A week ago, library**

"Are you sure this is ok?"

David and his friend, Hunter walked through the library. They both carried a lot of books but David carried the most. Mid-terms were coming up so he needed to study.

"Yeah. I don't even think we need to check these books out." Hunter said.

David was about to say something when suddenly he tripped on something and went crashing to the floor, books flying everywhere. He rubbed his head as he looked up. Mavis was staring at him from a table. Instantly his face grew red.

"Do you need some help?" she asked as she got up from the table.

"I, uh, er well, k-kinda?" David stumbled on all the words.

Mavis smiled a bit at that and quickly helped David get all the books back in his hands. Hunter came running from the other side of the library. How did he get there so fast? He looked worried.

"Hey man! We have to go!" Hunter said, pulling David towards the door of the library.

"Bye Hunter, bye David!" Mavis called as Hunter dragged David out the door.

David never forgot how awkward it was.

**End flashback**

"Yes, the 3rd helix is crucial to developing magical abilities."

David yawned. School was boring but it was worth it to see the things the other kids were up to. He was situated at the very top of the room next to Hunter. Hunter didn't really care about school, preferring to sleep or chase after girls. Strangely, he was the only guy in the school not to take an interest in Mavis. Hunter was thin and lanky, perfect for a messenger. In fact, that was his job. He crawled through the airducts in the school, delivering messages to kids all around the school at a low rate of 10 jewels a message. His dark brown hair was just like David's own but his was much longer. He wore the usual rumpled school uniform and he was snoring.

School was not crucial to a mage's success. In fact, Kiliman never even got an education until recently. However, the nobles sent their kids anyway. Most of them were idiots but they were rich. Him and Hunter were little more than street rats. At least Hunter had a minor noble for a father. David only went to school because it was either school or go to jail. All mages ended up in the military and didn't really do much besides kill enemies of the state. David wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be someone people of the future could look up to. Mages didn't do anything useful to the world besides teach other young mages. Perhaps…

David sat up in his chair. He had an idea…a very good idea. What if mages took jobs from the community? Say a woman lost her ring or a town was being attacked? They could just call a guild to help! David started thinking furiously. Could it work? Would the council approve? David grinned as the entire system formed in his mind…

Little did David know, he was going to be the founder of a system that would change everything….

**So there it is. I also want to have a character bio nailed down from the first post because sometimes I don't give you guys enough description about the main character. Silence Uprising was a good example of that. **

**Name: David Goliath**

**Age: 16**

**Class: B**

**Teacher: Lord Kiliman**

**Magic: Fire magic**

**Personality: he is somewhat of a strange kid. He is cool and snobby at times but deep down, a real softy. He has a few good friends but none of noble descent because nobles don't play with commoners. He believes that everything is false until truly verified. His best friend is named Hunter Chase. He, like all other boys, likes Mavis Vermillion. **

**Appearance: wears glasses that he usually keeps perched on his nose. His brown hair is of medium length, not nearly as long as Hunter's hair. He wears the school uniform that consists of a dark green jacket with the symbol of the wizard council on it over a grey t-shirt and the dark grey dress pants. His eyes are dark brown and he wears black dress shoes. **

**History: born to Helga Goliath and John Goliath, they are bitterly poor. David is an expert at magic but fails horribly at making money. He questions every command he is given. He lives in the Common District and lives next to a garbage disposal. He has an older brother who is a general in the Rune Knight army. Even his money is not enough to buy a decent house. He has a history of earning top marks only under Mavis and lives to become greater than his brother. He was given the choice, school or jail by his brother because David had been caught in one of his (rare) acts of vandalism of school property. **

**Likes: cats and the mind**

**Dislikes: school and idiots**

**Other: he sleeps with a towel on his pillow for some reason.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I assume we all know what Mavis looks like and Hunter will be given real description next chapter. If you have any questions about this story, please ask. Thanks, FF**


	2. Goliath is born

**Anyone reading this, will probably be thinking: why is Fatherfail working on his side project and not Toys Cant Die? Well, the answer is: I don't know. Don't worry though. Im on Thanksgiving Break (finally). School issue.**

**And yes, Toys Cant Die will be receiving a new chapter tonight. I just wanted to add in this idea. Also, my main stories wont be receiving the usual amount of attention I usually give them because I need to wrap up any loose ends I have. Oh and there will be a REALLY big (troll?) in the new post of Toys Cant Die. I love doing these things. Anyways, here is the second chapter of Goliath.**

**David's house**

David lived next to a huge garbage dump. It smelled bad. Really bad. But they were happy which was all that mattered. David's house was a creaky old wooden house made of petrified wood. It was old, decrepit and smelly. But, most of the houses in this district where that way. Sewage over flowed in the streets and smoke arose from random fires in the alleyways. Their roof was little more than a tin sheet covered in a layer of clay. The inside of the house wasn't much better. The floor creaked, the doors creaked and pretty much everything creaked. David's room was small, an old bed in the corner, a wooden desk and a chair missing one leg. The only thing that David had that was grand, was his brother's medal for valor. His brother was a general in the Rune Knight army, an incredible accomplishment for someone born in the commons district. In fact, he was the officer that kept order in the district. He literally spent every cent helping his family secure a house in the district. Housing costs were high and even with his pay, they could barely afford this house. Oliver, David's brother, always put duty first when dealing with family issues. But David wasn't thinking of Oliver as he stared down at a piece of paper on his desk.

He was finishing up the outline for the guild system. It was perfect with a leading role for the council. It consisted of several guilds that each had a master. Those masters, reported their activities to the council every month at Arcana, the capitol. The council had the right to disband every guild under just suspicions. They were responsible for keeping the law intact in the world. David grinned as he folded the paper and put it in his pack. He would be showing this to Kiliman first thing in the morning. Of course, being a guild master was going to be difficult. He just hoped his idea would be approved and that Kiliman didn't know what he was….

**Next day, after school**

David was having a good day as he walked towards Kiliman's office. Class had gone smoothly and he was feeling great. The school's halls were empty and David walked past a tunnel made entirely of glass. He was nearing Kiliman's office. He finally reached the office and gulped a little as he knocked. The door was quickly opened by Kiliman. He was wearing a lab coat, his black hair cut short and his usual dark look.

"David, what brings you here?" Kiliman asked as he moved to his desk and sat down.

David took out the paper and showed it to Kiliman.

"I came up with this last night sir. Do you think it could work? Mages rarely do anything useful for this community so I thought this could work." David said, hope filling his eyes.

"Denied." Kiliman said bluntly as he stamped the paper with a red X.

David's hopes plummeted. Without the consent of a teacher, nothing could happen. Kiliman smiled slyly as he made the sign for silence. His dark eyes twinkled as he handed David a sack. David took it and weighed it. It was heavy, could be money.

"I must speak quickly. I may have denied your paper but I fully approve of your system. The mages of this time, they do nothing. They sit, grow fat and lazy and do nothing. I unofficially approve your system. I am authorizing your system but with only 1 guild. That way, it is low profile. Say that you are doing community service. Take the money and go to the empty conference room. That is where you guild can be located. I will hand copies of this system to trusted staff and students." Kiliman said as he stood. "You have created something marvelous."

David nodded and was about to leave the room when something that Kiliman said made him freeze in his tracks.

"And David, I know that you are a Graft."

David froze for a second and walked out the door calmly. As soon as the door closed, he broke out into a run. Kiliman KNEW. He knew that he was a graft! He dug into his pack and fished out a textbook and flipped it open to a page on Grafts.

_Grafting, the unholy alliance between man and machine. A person that receives a graft is called a Graft. A graft can come in many forms. Often, it is not visible so as not arouse suspicion. Grafting is currently illegal and is punishable by death. Often, poor families will spend their entire life savings for one of their children to receive a graft to increase their chance of survival. A graft can be anything from, an artificial leg, arm or even an organ. However, the most powerful grafts can be hidden from view by implanting them in the brain. These grafts can increase intelligence and always result in a genius like child. The council outlawed grafts because they thought grafts cheated the god of Death because anyone that receives a graft can live for several centuries. Grafts are easily identified by anyone who seems to have superhuman abilities like scaling a wall incredibly fast, being incredibly agile or being incredibly smart. The last one is the hardest to prove because the subject can die while probing for the graft. Grafts usually attach to the desired area and naturally form a bond with human tissue and are absorbed into the body. Powerful magicians can easily see who is a graft because their life force is different. Grafts are often used to enhance magic or as an alternative to magic._

Sweat dropped down David's head as he ran through the school to the empty conference room. He hoped that his guild would be successful. He quickly arrived at the empty conference room and he opened the door quickly to see some people already in the room. They each held a flyer in their hand. He counted them. 5 people. He saw Hunter and Mavis talking in the corner and several other people he didn't know. He closed the door silently behind them and walked in, feeling awkward. Everyone looked at him. He felt sweat drop down his back.

"Er, hello everyone. This, is, my guild. A lot of you might not be really familiar with this system." David said as he looked at everyone.

David pointed to the chairs at the table and everyone quickly sat down. David stood and pointed to the chalkboard at the far end of the room. He picked up the chalk and wrote a word on the board. Goliath.

"This is our guild name. I will be the leader but that really doesn't matter right now. Whether or not this becomes a widely accepted system depends on ALL of us, including me. I assume everyone is familiar with how the guild system works?" David said as everyone nodded.

One kid held up the flyer. He was a sly looking kid with a thin face and a sly smile. His black hair was a bit long like Hunters and he wore the student uniform.

"Yeah, it explained everything on the flyer." He said as he put his hand down.

David nodded and went on with the next thing he had to do. Introduce everyone.

"Hello everyone, my name is David Goliath and I am in Lord Kiliman's class." He said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

The sly looking kid stood up next. He definitely looked like a noble kid. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello everyone. My name is Charles "Phantom" Smith. Im in Lady Frina's class." He said as he sat down.

Hunter stood up next. He looked sort of sleepy as he introduced himself.

"Hellooooooooo. My name is Hunter Chase and im in Lord Kiliman's class." He said, dragging out the "o" and sitting down.

The next person to stand up was a very muscular boy with rock solid muscles nearly bursting from his ill fitting uniform but his face was incredibly deformed. Scars went down every single inch of skin and his forehead was burned nearly black. He wore an incredibly small uniform, towered over everyone in the room and had dark green eyes. His blonde hair was cut in a buzz cut.

"My name is Samuel Pegasus. Im in Lord Weston's class." He said in a deep voice as he sat down.

Mavis decided to go next. She was wearing the girl's uniform which had the same shirt and jacket like boys but had a skirt instead of dress pants. She was the only person who smiled in their introduction.

"Hello, my name is Mavis Vermillion. I am in Lord Kiliman's class." She said, smiling.

The next kid who stood up looked sort of like Charles except he had a small sharp beard forming under his chin and he had a confident grin. He didn't wear the school uniform but wore a shirt with vertical black stripes going down the blue background. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and wore dusty sneakers. He seemed to shiver a bit as he walked up.

"Hello, my name is Lamia Deserson. As you can tell, I am not from this continent." He said in a thick accented voice.

Lamia was the only person not in uniform and the only one that was foreign to this continent. Everyone sat down and David stood back up.

"Everyone, feel free to engage in conversation. I guess you could say that we are family now." David said awkwardly.

David burned with embarrassment. There was no way that this could work. The guild was late to the meeting, the awkward introductions and so forth… Surprisingly, everyone burst into conversation. Perhaps… David soon found himself talking to Samuel and Charles. Despite Samuel's intimidating looks, he was very calm and laughed and joked with him. Charles, despite looking like a con artist was just as nice as Samuel. David soon understood why these people were mixing so well. As the conversations got more in depth, the people began to reveal their lives. Samuel was disfigured by a fire in the slums but he was brilliant at being a mage and soldier. Charles was from the high nobility but he hated riches and wished to live a life of equality. David soon realized that Kiliman had instantly copied the flyers and sent them to each person, individually. Only those Kiliman could trust received the flyers. Kiliman had brought the failures of the world together so that they could become something more…besides Mavis of course.

"Do we have any jobs?" David asked. He was curious whether or not Kiliman had also distributed jobs as well.

Everyone nodded and held out a collection of jewels. Around 2,000 jewels had been collected from completed jobs. Already? How far did Kiliman go? David just smiled and silently thanked Kiliman for his foresight. Soon, the meeting was over and Goliath was locked up for the night and everyone said their goodbyes. It had been very interesting to see everyone mix together so well like that. David and Hunter decided to go home together. They walked along the concrete road that led to their homes. They were talking about today's experiences. It was dark and the moon was out and shining.

"Everyone is pretty chill. Especially Lamia. Its pretty awesome seeing so many people talk so freely like that." Hunter said, sighing.

"Yeah, im actually really impressed. Tomorrow will be pretty awe-ow!" David shouted as he grabbed the side of his face.

The sound of a rock clattering to the ground could be heard. Then the sound of laughter. Hunter's ears perked up. Them. Pretty soon, out of the darkness came 2 kids. They wore the school uniform and over them, the robes of nobles. They had cocky grins on their faces. One of them held a rock and was throwing it back and forth from hand to hand.

"So, what are 2 street rats doing in Noble territory?" they smirked.

David was about to reply when suddenly Hunter dashed forward with incredible speed and smashed one of the kids faces with his leg. The kid smashed against the other and they went down in a heap. Hunter began smashing them with his foot and the kids screamed in pain with every stomp. Hunter seemed to blaze with anger.

"Heh, how "noble" are you when I smash my foot into you? Huh? Don't you ever hurt my friend or flirt with my sister every again. Got that?" Hunter said angrily as he kicked the 2 kids again with his foot and sent them skidding back.

David was impressed. He knew Hunter was fast but he didn't know he was that fast or that strong. The 2 kids ran screaming.

"I know what you are! A graft! Expect a knock pretty soon! Stupid street rats!" they screamed as they ran into the darkness.

David looked at Hunter as he continued to walk. Hunter a graft? Well, of course. It was obvious but his graft was in his arm…did he get a new one? David ran to catch up with Hunter.

"Hey, did you get a new graft or something?" he asked.

Hunter nodded and pulled up his pants leg. Part of his leg was covered in a metallic substance and gears were partly visible from inside his skin. It hadn't completely bonded with his leg yet. Hunter sighed and kept walking.

"If you didn't know, those 2 idiots keep hitting on my sister. Had to sort them out. Well, anyways. See ya David. I have some errand to run so I have to split here." Hunter said as they arrived at a fork in the path.

David nodded as Hunter dashed into the darkness and disappeared. David walked home alone, but smiling. His system was a success! Already, jobs were being completed and everyone had bonded so well as a family! He owed much to Kiliman.

**Well, there you go. I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter, will be action packed and will explain some things about magic. Anyways, here is the next character bio.**

**Name: Hunter Chase**

**Age: 16**

**Class: B**

**Teacher: Lord Kiliman**

**Magic: uses an arm and leg graft.**

**Personality: Hunter is a very laid back kind of guy that doesn't really pay attention to school much. His grades are horrible and is considered a street rat even though his father is a minor noble. He prefers to hang out, skip class or chase girls then go to class.**

**Appearance: chestnut brown hair that can sometimes cover his eyes and is a little long in the back. He wears the normal school uniform but it is very rumpled and not tucked in. His eyes are a light brown color with gold flecks and is very tan. He is thin and he is quick on his feet and quite strong for his build.**

**History: Hunter was born to Emily Chase and Raymond III Chase. Raymond was a minor noble so Hunter's life was a lot better in comparison to David's. Hunter's parents broke the law by giving him a graft in the arm when he was young. He was enrolled at Lord Kiliman's school because his father is a noble and receives a discount. He soon found out that delivering messages to kids was a very profitable business. He knows where every vent in the school leads and can easily fit inside. He used the money to buy a leg graft very recently.**

**Likes: sleeping and friends**

**Dislikes: class and people that aren't chill**

**Other: he sleeps a lot in class even though he knows his grades are bad. Lord Kiliman doesn't really mind though. **

**Well, there is Hunter's bio. Im sure all of you know which guilds will spring up after this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any questions about certain characters living incredibly long lives is explained in this chapter. Thanks, FF**


	3. Goliath is torn

**I actually had this finished yesterday but I felt like posting this the next day because I was pretty much spamming posts yesterday because I was lazy for tomorrow, I mean it is Thanksgiving. But yeah, by the time you guys read this, Toys Cant Die will be finished and the secrets of the entire series will be revealed. Soon, the final story will be published and you guys probably wont see me that often on . JK! No but in all honesty, I have no idea what I want to do after I finish this series.**

**I don't want to pull a Rick Riordan and make another series of THE EXACT SAME THING. I guess you can consider Goliath my next thing. Honestly though, Goliath will be even shorter than Toys Cant Die. Its basically a manual or a history text that tells you how the current world of magic came to be. There will be something in a later chapter that may not make much sense to you guys. Anyways, here we go.**

**Lord Kiliman's class**

It was strange to call the mages of this school "mages" at all. Most of them didn't even know what kind of magic they had. David barely knew that he was a Fire mage because of the way candles burned towards him. But the majority of the students at this school didn't even know their own magic. But why was that? Everyone knew that a mage's power came from the 3rd helix. But what was stopping the mages from actually becoming mages? David thought about these things as he sat at his desk in the classroom. He was drawing a diagram of a system he called "The Pool of Magic". His theory was, a baby mage, "chooses" his magic from the pool before he is born. That magic stays with him his whole life. But the question was, what was blocking the pool? A chemical bond? A protein? Whatever it was, it would easily break apart when extreme heat was applied. It was without a doubt some sort of chemical barrier wrapped around proteins. When extreme heat was applied, the proteins would unravel and the chemical barrier would break apart. David sketched schematics of an antibiotic that could break the chemical barrier but he didn't know if it would work. He looked over at Hunter who was sleeping soundly. David laughed and put away his notebook. Hunter, always so carefree.

"And that, concludes our lesson for today." David heard Lord Kiliman end the session and woke Hunter up.

David decided to make a quick detour to the chemical lab to get something.

**Chem Lab**

David worked quickly. He mixed iron powder in a syringe with silver nitrate and separated them with a thin barrier of air. One the syringe was shaken, the 2 contents would mix and create intense heat. Hopefully, it would break the barrier that was blocking the pool. But David didn't even know if it was safe… He checked the clock on the wall and almost jumped. 3:45! He was late! He ran out the door and pushed past several kids putting their stuff away. Aw man what an embarrassment! David finally came to the conference room and opened the door. Everyone was inside and talking or writing on the chalkboard.

"Hey David." Charles said as he hung up a diagram of the guild system.

David said hi to everyone and eventually walked up to the front of the room.

"So, does everyone know what their magic is?" David asked.

Only Mavis raised their hand. The situation was bad. Nobody really knew their magic besides Mavis.

"Whats you magic Mavis?" David asked.

"I can make light appear. But that is pretty much all I can do." Mavis said sadly.

David nodded. She was in the same situation as David. He held up the syringe he had made in the chemical lab.

"This is something I made. Hopefully, it will work and grant us all full access to our magic. It generates heat so that whatever blocking the pool of magic is destroyed. Anyone following?" David asked.

Everyone nodded their head. Hunter went over to the went in the wall and opened it. That was where they hid all their job requests. He came back over and put them on the table. David picked up one and looked at it.

"So, has everyone looked at the jobs?" David asked as he fished out the bag of money Kiliman had given him.

Everyone looked at each other and started talking about jobs and magic. David joined Lamia and Mavis as they talked about how the jobs should be arranged. By class perhaps. The sack of money lay on the table, forgotten. Samuel stood to go get a drink.

"Hold on, im going to get a drink. Im thristy." He grunted as he went to the door.

The door blew into a thousand splinters and Samuel fell back, falling to the ground. In came several Rune Knights armed with pistols and swords.

"AAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they back up against the wall.

Several Rune Knights came through the door and lastly, a general in a sweeping green cape and shiny bronze armor came in. He wore the peaked hat with the wizard council symbol on it and he had dark green eyes. His face was twisted in one of disapproval. His dark brown hair was parted in 2 ways. David gasped as he saw him. Oliver. What was he doing here?

The general looked around and noticed the posters. He took one off the wall and read it.

"The "guild system"? Seems like a conspiracy against the wizard council." He said as he turned to face the group who were against the wall.

Everyone's face was one of fear. Even Mavis who was usually calm. Oliver looked sad as he saw David in the line up.

"Whats this about Oliver!" demanded David.

Oliver ignored him and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He looked at it and nodded.

"Hunter Chase, you are under arrest for the use of grafts and the beating of noble children." Oliver said emotionlessly.

Hunter grew red with anger.

"They started it! And you should know that to survive in a neighborhood like mine, you have to use a graft!" Hunter shouted.

Oliver smiled and kept reading.

"David Goliath, you are under arrest for associating yourself with criminals. Guilty by association." Oliver said.

"Brother! What the hell is this?" he demanded.

Oliver didn't look sorry.

"I put duty before family. Its because of ME that you even have a home. But jail is your home now. Subdue everyone besides the girl and the boy with that sly look! They are nobles! Anyone who even lays a finger on them will be executed!" Oliver shouted.

"Yes my lord!" the soldier shouted as they moved forward with handcuffs.

It all seemed to happen in a split second. Hunter grabbed David and threw him into the vent in the side of the wall. He landed with a thud and Hunter went straight through after them. The other guild members cheered as they made their escape through the vents.

"What are you doing you fools! After them!" Oliver shouted as all the Rune Knights tried to enter the vent at once.

The others just hoped that Hunter and David would be ok. They were surely not guilty.

**Vents**

"Ok, im freaking out…" David said as they crawled through the vents of the school.

"Just hurry up and make a right." Hunter grunted as they crawled through the small space.

They were crawling in almost pitch black darkness and the dust was starting to get into David's eyes. He felt a right turn with his hand and turned that way. Soon enough, light started to fill in from a vent at the other end of the ventilation system. David quickly crawled to it, thankful for open spaces. He smashed his fist into the vent and it popped off. The 2 friends quickly landed in open land.

"Wow, I don't know how you do it Hunter." David wheezed.

"No time! Look!" Hunter shouted as he pointed down the field.

David looked to see several Rune Knights running towards them, weapons drawn. He saw his brother running with them. Hunter pushed him through the woods. They ran through several branches, under logs, through thick bushes and jumped over small ravines.

"Holy crap!" David shouted as he jumped over a ravine and saw the lava down below.

"Just keep running David!" Hunter shouted as he dodged a branch.

"AHHHH!" David screamed as they came to a rushing river.

The water was black and there were pieces of algae floating at the top. There were several soft green lights glowing from underneath the water. The sounds of Rune Knights patrols was getting closer. Hunter pushed David into the freezing water.

"Go! Theres no time!" Hunter shouted as he jumped in with David.

"Hunter you idio-fkhfq"

The 2 fugitives disappeared under a mass of water and creepy algae. The Rune Knights soon arrived and looked around.

"The fugitives are nowhere in sight sir." One of them said to Oliver as he walked up and looked at the river.

Oliver scanned the river and the bank at the other side. No footprints. He turned to the rifle patrol.

"Aim your rifles towards the river. Fire when I saw so." Oliver said.

The Rune Knights nodded and positioned themselves around the river bank. Any second now…

**In the river…**

David now knew what the soft green lights were under the water. They were anglerfish and they were hungry. David was fighting for his life as he held his breath and tried not to get swept away by the current. The anglerfish were snapping at him and David was just about to explode. From above the water he hear something.

"Girwe!"

Suddenly 2 anglerfish exploded in a puff of blood and floated to the surface. David offered a silent thanks to the Rune Knights. More and more bullets flew through the water and David curled up in a ball. Then, the barrage finally stopped. He looked over at Hunter who was nodding. They finally went up to the surface and sucked air. The Rune Knights were gone. They quickly climbed on top of the other river bank and tried to dry themselves. They couldn't and they were freezing cold.

"About time you used your syrup thing." He sighed.

David nodded and he held up the syringe that had magically survived the chase. He didn't know if it was safe, but here it goes! He stabbed it into his arm and waited.

"So, is it working?" Hunter asked.

David threw up. He started to feel the heat rising around him and his clothes started to dry rapidly. In fact, he felt completely fine. Hunter was watching in interest as David's arm erupted in flames.

"Aw yeah." David said as the flames quickly disappeared.

The 2 friends suddenly burst out laughing. Why the laughed, nobody knows. They joked, laughed and talked. Their lives were in the hands of Fate now. No food, no shelter, no water and all they had was magic.

**Well, there we go. Im going to go play some MW3 to ease the pain in my arm. There WILL be a short time skip in this story. Anyways, thanks for reading! FF**


	4. Bears Claw

**By now I fully expect everyone in the FT section of fanfiction to be going: Who is this FatherFail guy writing all these Soopid stories aboot pepple figting and seet? I wana see the new NaLu fic! RRRRAAAAAGGGGGEEEEE! No but in all honesty I cant understand why stories like mine don't receive HALF the amount of reviews the other guys get. It seems ironic because Fairy Tail is a shonen manga and the only pairing (in my opinion) that is official is LevyxGajeel. Now not that I hate romance stories on FT FanFic, I have actually reviewed some good romance stories. But it would be REALLY nice to see some more fighting stories on here. Seriously, anyone reading this (who hasn't already done a fighting fic) DO IT. **

**XX**

**In other nnnneeeewwwssss: I am looking to…..do….a…..COLLAB. **

**XX**

**Now, I really don't know why I wanted to do this. Its probably I see a lot of good collabs (RoseKat and SkyVic) on this site and thought it interesting to do a collab with pretty much, anyone who wants to. So, if you want to, PM me. **

**XX**

**^above statement sounds really weird. Lets just get on with Goliath shall we? **

**We left our heroes stranded in the woods, no food, water or shelter, just magic. David has discovered his magic, Hyperion and the Pool of Magic has been unlocked once more. **

…**.**

We barely managed to live in those woods. Rune Knight patrols swept the forest at night so we were constantly on the run. We hunted big game like Buffalo and Bear. It wasn't too difficult for us to take them down. Nature can never defeat magic. Pretty soon, we were making our own clothes out of bear skin. We lay awake at night, dreaming of the life we left behind. We lost track of time. Hunter grew taller and a lot more muscular while I grew taller as well but more wise and sly. Then that one day, Hunter decided to go back to the school….

**4 years later**

David sat next to a huge fallen tree and sharpened a piece of wood into a point. His hands were rough from the years of gripping sticks for weapons. His face was thinner and was taller than he had been. Suddenly there was movement in the bushes and David instantly jumped to alert, sharpened stick in hand. His years of living in the woods prepared him for everything. His eyes darted wildly around as the bushes parted and Hunter came through, holding a dead deer. David lowered the stick and smiled.

"Oh, its you. Almost gave me a heart attack." David said as he sat back down.

Hunter grunted and put the deer next to a ring of stones. Hunter was taller but was a lot more muscular. His grafts had served him well in the wild. Hunter sighed and sat down. They both looked like grisly old men. Hunter with his necklace made of bear claws and David with his deadly sharp stick in hand. It wasn't cold for winter had already passed.

"How long ago did we run away David…" Hunter asked.

David looked over at Hunter. Was he being serious?

"I don't know. Its been such a long time." David said as he threw the stick at his feet.

Hunter stood up and made a fist and smashed it into a tree. It snapped in half and the tree fell into several others.

"Want to go back? I mean, we haven't seen any Rune Knight patrols recently. They must have lost interest." Hunter said.

David just looked up at him. Was he serious? Even if they went back, he could barely remember his friend's names. Something must have clicked and David stood up. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Lets do it." He said.

**Several hours later**

After wandering the forest for a long time, they finally made it to the school. David and Hunter walked along the school boundary, wearing their bear skin clothes. Some sort of festival seemed to be going on. Hunter and David peered through the gates to see several students on a stage, wearing blue gowns. Was…this graduation? Hunter pushed the gates open and the 2 friends walked towards the stage. There was an audience of at least a hundred students.

"Next up. Samuel Pegasus."

Samuel went up to the stage and accepted his diploma. David and Hunter felt a pang of realization go through them. They had missed almost all of their life. Their friends were graduating from school. Goliath must have long broken down. David was about to turn and leave when Hunter stopped him. He pointed to the stage. A beautiful young woman with flowing blonde hair and a beaming smile came onto the stage.

"Mavis Vermillion."

She scanned the crowd for a while but stopped as her gaze passed over the 2 strange men in the back. They were oddly familiar…she kept walking forward to accept her diploma but kept her eyes on the 2 men as she sat back down. Suddenly a hit of realization hit her. It was David and Hunter! She had to resist the urge to jump and go and hug them. No way it could be them! They were gone for 4 years and they came back now? Mavis didn't even pay attention to the rest of the ceremony as everyone cheered and went to meet their parents. Mavis knew exactly what she would be doing.

**Hunter and David**

"Lets go back." David said as they turned to go back to the forest.

They were halfway out of the gate when a voice stopped them.

"Wait."

David and Hunter turned to see Lamia standing there. What was he doing here? He didn't even go to the school.

"Oh Lamia. I haven't seen you in a while." Hunter said as he turned around and smiled.

Lamia nodded and waved to the some people in a crowd. They came running and almost instantly, David and Hunter were laying on their backs, 4 people piling on top of them. They were all laughing and David somehow knew hope was not lost.

**Inside the school….**

"Your going to be amazed." Mavis said excitedly as she led the group through the school halls.

David and Hunter felt alien in the school hallways. They quickly made it to the conference room and Mavis opened the door to reveal…several HUGE bags of money. David and Hunter's mouths dropped open. H-how in the world… Hunter turned to Mavis.

"How did you get all this cash?" he asked.

"Jobs. While you guys were away, the guild thing really took off. Within a week, we would get several hundred jobs." Charles said.

David felt a surge of joy burst through him. His system was working!

"Also, we got our own building." Samuel said as he pulled out a map and pointed to a circle on the map.

It was located VERY close by. David looked up. Did that mean…

"Are we an actual guild now?" he asked.

Everyone nodded. David almost fell to his knees in joy.

"Mavis has been taking over as the guild master for a while now. We really haven't found out what our magic is but we made a lot of money running the guild." Lamia said as he stroked his goatee.

Mavis turned to David and smiled her brilliant smile.

"And now, I am passing the leadership onto you. Master of Goliath." She said.

David smiled and entered the room and looked at all the money. Almost a hundred thousand jewels…suddenly he stepped on something. He looked down and picked it up. And old piece of paper…he read it and found out that it was his formula from 4 years ago! He could unlock the pool again! David turned around and issued orders.

"Everyone. I can help you with your magic. Get me a pound of iron powder, some silver nitrate and 4 syringes! Me and Hunter will meet you at the guild building!" David said as everyone scattered to get supplies.

David and Hunter high fived each other. They started to laugh and joke again. Life was beautiful.

**Goliath**

David and Hunter stood in front of the huge warehouse like building. It had huge iron double doors and had a sign on the top that said "Goliath". David pushed the doors open and gasped at how amazing the building was. The warehouse was divided into sections and even had a second floor. There were beds, sinks, places to sit and eat and pretty much everything you could think of. At the back of the warehouse hung the flag of Goliath. It was dark brown with a black triangle with 2 red curves and a dot in the middle of the 2 curves. The door of the guild slammed open as everyone came in running with the supplies. They were dumped on the guild master's desk and David looked at the supplies. He made a huge grin.

"Lets get to work."

**I hope you guys liked that. Remember, if you want to do a collab, just PM me. Also, message me about which anime or managa I should make a fanfic of next. Any will do. Thanks! FF**


	5. The Future of Magic

**Eh, Saturday…sad that Thanksgiving Break is pretty much over. Anyways, the new chapter of Goliath.**

**Goliath**

_Poke_

"Oh god owww!" shouted Charles as he grabbed his arms and hopped around.

David and the others facepalmed. The shot really wasn't that bad. The only bad part was the throwing up. Lamia's magic turned out to be sand magic. He could easily manipulate the tiniest grains of sand into the hardest weapons. Samuel had incredible strength and could crush iron like it was a blade of grass. Hunter hadn't really shown any improvement in magic but that was fine with him. Charles quickly developed powers that allowed him to glide wherever shadows formed. He could move quicker in the shadows and he could even get them to move. But the most impressive person was Mavis. Her magic was unique, the strange light that she could create rejected any sort of evil and instantly, anything tainted by an evil spirit burst into flame. It took a while to get the fires down. David put the syringes away and looked over at his desk. There were a huge stack of papers. Each of them were jobs. It was incredible how quickly their guild had grown. Jobs were pouring in every single day and nobody could really keep up. Goliath had become very wealthy and they had gone on missions together, defended the guild together and had just had an amazing time.

**Mission, defeat bandit group**

"Oh cant catch me can you?" Charles mocked as a bandit missed his axe blow.

Charles took the advantage and made the bandit's shadow slam its fist into the bandit. The bandit was being pummeled by his own shadow. He quickly fell, unable to defend himself from himself. Lamia was busy creating a wall of sand to trap several bandits at once and the Samuel had beat up 3 bandits at once without a scratch on him. Hunter was busy smashing any bandit who dared to come near him. He moved with incredible speed and he was impossible to catch. Mavis was causing bandits to suddenly light on fire and sending them screaming for water. David just made it worse by blasting every bandit he saw with fire. Everyone fought side by side, like family.

**Defending the guild**

"Oh crap! Look out! Cannons!" shouted Charles as he ducked.

A cannonball smashed through the guild and caused several parts of the guild to collapse. Several Rune Knights rushed into the guild only to be brought down by a huge column of sand. Lamia sent the sand shooting outwards like bullets and instantly, the Rune Knights were advancing more cautiously, shields raised.

"Come on Samuel! You know what to do!" Lamia shouted as Samuel rushed forward.

The shields were like thin paper as Samuel smashed his fists into the metal shields and caused them to break into several pieces. The Rune Knights tried to smash their swords and maces into Samuel but he quickly caught them and broke them into half with a single twist. He grabbed several Rune Knights in one hand and threw them outside. Suddenly the cannons roared as they shot another barrage of cannonballs.

"Mavis! Do what you need to do!" Samuel grunted as he dodged as cannonball.

Mavis stood in front of the cannons and a flickering light could be seen growing around the guild. Within minutes, a glowing bubble of light surrounded the guild and the cannonballs simply bounced off. The Rune Knights stood in complete awe. What in the world were they up against? David and Hunter quickly ran out as they were distracted and literally ripped the cannons into pieces. Their time spent in the woods had made them have increased instincts and they dodged sword blows and sent Rune Knights tumbling all around. The cannons fell to pieces like wet paper. Charles looked up, smiling gleefully.

"Oh what a mess. Time for clean up!" he shouted as the shadow of the guild building suddenly engulfed the mess of metal and cannonballs.

The mess seemed to disappear in a single swipe of the shadow and the Rune Knights ran screaming from the guild.

"Aw yeah!" everyone shouted as they high fived each other.

**Wizard Council building**

Oliver Goliath sat at his desk in the military HQ. He had received news that his brother had returned to create the guild, Goliath. He wasn't too concerned about that now. In fact, he kept the guild system poster from the school in his desk drawer. He knew the system would work but he was focusing on his 3 guests in front of him. Oliver didn't normally feel uncomfortable but he did in the presence of these 3 individuals. One of them had long red hair and had the look of a wise but a man fallen on hard times. His dark brown eyes made Oliver feel uneasy. The other wore the peaked hat of a general. Although, he wasn't a general. His name was Anderson Weserly and he was the General of the Army. His uniform was dark green with golden trim and he had several medals hanging everywhere besides his hat. His eyes couldn't be seen under the visor. The last man wore the clothes of a baker. His cheek was burned but was otherwise a fine looking man. His white baker's clothes looked good on him and his soft golden eyes suited his look.

"So, who are you again?" asked Oliver.

The peasant spoke first. He had a commanding voice.

"My name is Josh Veris and I am here to petition the future legality of grafts." He said.

The baker spoke next.

"My name is Desmond Forter and I am here to petition the legality of the "guild system"." He said.

Oliver paused. Guild system? Should he announce that he was a supporter of this system too? Probably not. He couldn't risk it in front of his superior.

Anderson spoke last. He had a soft voice but he made his message clear.

"I am with Desmond. I want the guild system to be approved right away." He said.

Oliver almost froze. What was going on? Even the general of the army wanted the guild system to be legalized?

"Sir, the council will never allow the guild system to prosper. It's a conspiracy." Oliver said, he still didn't know the whole details.

Anderson seemed to think.

"Then what about grafts. Will grafts be allowed to be legalized? The poor cant survive without them! Think about it Oliver. Without the poor, who are the nobles? Nothing but trash. You and me are alike. I came from the darkest neighborhood anyone can think of. Sarisville." Anderson said as he took of his hat, revealing his full face.

Oliver almost turned away from the horrible scars. A jagged line went down Anderson's face all the way around his head and one eye hadn't healed properly. No wonder he kept his hat on. It was true that Sarisville was the darkest neighborhood with crime rates going over 70%. Oliver nodded and took out a piece of paper. He still had one more question though.

"Why did you come to me? Why didn't you go to the council?" Oliver asked.

Anderson grinned and put his hat back on.

"Because you have the support of the poor. The poor support you the most. They think of me as rich man, from the highest neighborhood. They think Josh is a man instead of an insect. They think Desmond as more than a baker. They think he is the god of life. Do you see Oliver? The council must see. They are blind to the cries of the poor and do nothing but live a life of luxury." Anderson said, slamming his fist into the desk.

Oliver looked at Josh and Desmond who were nodding. Oliver nodded and wrote up a petition. He signed it and so did everyone else. He handed it Anderson.

"With my signature, you guarantee the bettering of the lives of the poor." Oliver said.

Anderson nodded sincerely and the 3 men left. Oliver sat back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. What would happen?

_Xx_

_Xx_

_Xx_

_On this day, the council gave into the protests of the poor and legalized the use of grafts and the guild system. The poor will no longer be charged with uses of grafts and they need not to hide any longer. More government funds are being pumped towards the bettering of the poor neighborhoods and the taxation of nobles has dramatically increased. Also, exploration teams have been sent to the ends of the world to truly find out if we are the only people on his land. With this, a new generation can come forth._

_Signed, Anderson Weserly._

**Goliath, the next day after the Anderson's declaration**

David was singing to himself as he polished his desk at the guild building. It was a bit early in the morning and he was the only one in the guild. He sighed as he looked at the brown polished wood. Suddenly he heard the iron gates to the guild open and in came everyone. David called to them.

"Oh, hey guys! Whats going on? Why the dark faces?" he asked.

Charles was at the head of the group and his face was dark. He held a piece of paper. He put it on David desk.

"Im leaving Goliath." Charles managed to say before he turned and started to cry.

**There you go! The new Goliath! I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving Break! FF**


	6. Suum Cuique

**Feeling sick, lets just get on with the story**

**Goliath**

David just stood there and looked at Charles. This was a joke right?

"Charles, what are you saying? Leaving…why?" David asked.

Charles cleared the tears from his face and turned to face David.

"Its cause of the taxes. Im a noble remember? The tax increase went way up. My parents…they started to lose money because of that. We have a lot of jobs but I cant take 10 jobs at once…im sorry David…" Charles said as he walked out of the guild.

David just looked at his friends. He felt heartbroken. Pain was starting to seep into his body.

"And you all?" David asked.

They all nodded. David fell back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Samuel put his resignation on David's desk and turned around.

"I wanted to say thanks David. Thanks for taking care of me when everyone else thought I was the ugliest thing to ever live." Samuel said as he walked out of the guild.

Lamia put his on David's desk. Lamia looked particularly sad as he put the piece of paper on the wooden desk. Pretty soon, tears were splashing on.

"I-I know I didn't go to your school but I feel like t-this whole thing was the best thing I ever did. No one really s-supported me but we all stuck together for a while…and now…I just wanted to say thanks. I will spread this system I swear it…" Lamia said as he wiped his face and fixed the tie he was wearing and walked out of the guild like Charles and Samuel.

Only Hunter and Mavis were left. David noticed that they were also holding papers. Hunter stepped up. He was gripping the paper really tightly.

"…David, were you content with this guild…" Hunter asked as he put the paper on the desk.

David just looked at Hunter. The emotions were just completely filling him.

"Yes, yes I was Hunter. I was VERY content with this guild. All these people acting as a family. I LIKED IT HUNTER!" David shouted angrily.

"What im doing is spreading that family. What would we do, just the 6 of us? David, you were the best thing that happened to anybody who ever joined this guild. I cant put it in any better terms than that." Hunter said as he stepped aside.

Mavis stepped forward and put her own resignation on the desk.

"I-I really didn't think this would be happening…its not just the taxes David. Like Hunter said, it's the spreading of this family. I, I hope I haven't broken your trust…" Mavis said as she stepped back.

David's hand trembled as he reached up to his face and took off his glasses. He looked different without his glasses. Younger even. He put the glasses on his desk and looked up at Hunter and Mavis.

"Well, I must say... Im very, disappointed." David said as he stood up from his desk.

David put his hands in his face and waved them away.

"…Just go…" he said quietly.

Mavis started to cry and walked out of the guild. Hunter stayed for a while and lifted up his pants leg to reveal a mass of gears and wires. He pulled out one of the gears and left it on his desk. Hunter turned and left the guild.

David sat there for a long time and soon, the anger faded. He heard the sound of someone entering the guild and he looked up to see his brother. He wore his uniform and peaked hat.

"David, I see you are looking well." He said.

David just looked up at him. He didn't feel like fighting.

"If you're here to arrest me…" David said.

Oliver held up his hand.

"Im not here to arrest you. The guild system is now fully legal and the council has approved it." He said as he handed David the papers and a medal on top.

David picked up the medal. It was a star shaped medal with a few silver dots in the star. It was made of pure silver and metal.

"Whats this for?" David asked. He didn't do anything worthy of a medal.

"The medal for anyone who has achieved greatness like no other. The council has appointed you the first Wizard Saint." Oliver said.

David put the metal back on the papers. He was disgusted by the sight of the medal.

"Then tell them I resign starting now. I have done nothing worthy of this title." David said bitterly, slight anger returning.

"Are you sure you want to turn down this title? It will provide our family with enough money to secure a home for several hundred years. Take the medal, if not for me, for our family." Oliver said.

David begrudgingly took the medal and took the stack of papers.

"It seems ironic that the very system you tried to destroy almost 4 years go, is the one you serve under now. Doesn't that make me your superior?" David asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Suum cuique*." Oliver said as he saluted and left the guild.

David smiled and pinned the medal to his chest. Something new was beginning…

**Afterwards…**

Soon after Goliath split, several new guilds formed. Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Hunter Pride were formed. These 5 guilds rose to power quickly, receiving applicants almost daily. Fairy Tail especially became powerful and was soon regarded as the most powerful guild in Fiore. Hunter Pride took any sort of mage wherever they came from. They soon became the biggest guild in Fiore with over 40,000 active mages. Lamia Scale came to be known as a guild of mages with particularly rare abilities. Blue Pegasus would only accept the most beautiful people. Phantom Lord had no particular quirks but was well known throughout the world.

However, changes in leadership caused Phantom Lord to collapse. Charles passed leadership onto his son, who then passed it to his own son. That son, didn't have any children so he passed it to Pedro Porla who passed it to all his sons and eventually, Jose Porla became guild master. He dishonored Phantom Lord and legend has it that Charles rose from the dead in anger and helped Makarov to victory. However, that is just an old legend told by those who were in Phantom Lord before its fall.

XX

Goliath forever lived in the shadow of the other guilds formed by the former members of Goliath. David only saw his friends during council meetings. Goliath was gaining members but the tough entrance exam persisted. Goliath gained many strong mages but could never compete with Fairy Tail or Phantom Lord. However, David outlived all of his friends besides Hunter. He had received a graft in the head and his life was dramatically increased. He lived for 700+ years due to the graft and fell in love with Ester Smith near the end of his life. He had 1 son, Lopez Goliath who became guildmaster after his death. The only person to outlive him was Hunter.

XX

David attended ever funeral of the former members of Goliath besides Hunter's. He especially felt pained as Mavis Vermillion's body passed him at her funeral. He was never able to confess his love for her. When David died, he looked unnaturally young and Mavis also looked this way when she passed away.

XX

However, Goliath held a dark secret. Goliath was not named after David himself. It was named after the horrible magic David unintentionally created when he opened the Pool of Magic. David named it Goliath and kept it hidden away in the guild forever. Leviathan** and Behemoth** also have legacies like this.

XX

And so the legend of Goliath has ended. Suum cuique.

**Finished, ah there we go. Had fun with this. So, on to references!**

***Latin for "To each his own"**

**** an obvious reference to the Leviathan trilogy. **

**Well, see you guys later. FF**


End file.
